EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPRER Nin
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: THE TEAM GUYS AND YOUTUBWERS DO MORE SEZY THINGS AND MIS PUALING INS NOT WHAT SHE SAID SHE IT, OMG ITS SOOOOOOOOOO HOT!


**Chapter 9 **

"What are you waiting for!?" screamed Blu spy! "Go GET THGE VIBRATOR"

Ms Pauling went to go get big hard warm dragin vibrators. When ms pauing came in with the ginourmus bag of vibrators Funke tried to steal them. "Get that muther fucker" said King Raja.

The team guys and hot big hard cum cock youtubwers grabbed Funke.

"You have being tooo much toruble" said Muselk, the team guys took out some of the vibrastors out of bag, and then they started to stuff the vibrators up Funkes butthoel. About 147 or so. And Funke started to vibrate. The pain was near unbarable for Funke, he could feel the vibratrs going up Funkes mangina.

Red scout was trying to crawl aweay, when suddently Blu Heavy stomped on red scouts hand. "I am not done with you yet" said blu heavy. Red scout moand, and Blu heavy then picked up scout. He tied scouts cock to the cealing, he was about to do something called cock and ball torture to red socut. Scout was crying in pain, his cock felt like it was riping apart. Blu heavy then took out his belt, he then made the belt do a snapping sound, "Ok socut, time to feel pain that you have never experianced before" and heavy then hit scout cock with belt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" red scout said.

Everyone heard the screaming, "omg its red scout, hey guys lets pull red scout down" yelled Lazypurple. Everyone then grabbed onto scouts balls and then started pushing down, red scout could feel the pain grow and grow and grow. Everyone was pushign down on scouts cock, and it was streachign.

Funke took this chance to escape, but then he bumbed into red snipers thiccc ass. Red snipers thiccc ass then ate Funke, and was then ejaculated out of ine of his nipples. Funke could see the penis men, funke was scarey. Funke tried to climb back into red snipers nipple but it was no use, it was closed shut. The penis men then started to stuff themselves into funkes and tight boi hole.

Red spy, lazypurple, uncle dane, muselk, and red demoman then started to fuck red engineer. Red engie was still covered in frozen vanilla flavored cim. The Thruster then came up to Red engie and started thrustuing his massive cock inside engies butthole, and accedently thrusting Muselk and Uncle Dane.

Saxton hale then went up to miss pauling. "Miss pauling" Saxton said with his ginourmus 124 inch cock, "imma fuck you mate" . Miss pauling smirked, saxton was confused, just then Miss pauling had a weird buldge ibn her dress. "What the fuck is that mate" Saxton asked. The buldge riped out of miss paulings dress, and it was not what saxton expected.

Instead of a ginourmus cock, which is what saxton wanted, it was a large radar looking this, and it was making weird noises. "My friedns will arrive very soon" said Miss Pauling in a very creepy voice.

Just then something brusted through the roof, it was a giant alien ship, and it was beaming down somthing. There wre five aliens, and they had large erecting alien cocks. "Take us to your leader" said one of the aliens. Then Miss pauling ripped off her colothes, and it was not actully miss pauling but a handsom, sexy ass robot alien.

The radar dish retracted, and then came out a large robotic cock. "Take us to your leader so we can fuck him" said the robot alien in a very sexy, hot, glourious, elegient, soft yet hard voice.

"I am their leader" yelled saxton. Just as he said that the five aliens then started to use thier snake like dicks to get inside saxtons butt hole and they start to fuck him. Then the lizard man came in, and the robot alien and lizard man stared eachother down.

"You" said lizard man

"At long last…" said robot alien.

The two ran at eachother, and they tried to get into eachothers butthoels. "You fucked my entire planet" yelled lizard man, "Now I will have my revenge". "I do not think so' said robot alien, but then lizard man used his eight cocks to penetrate the robot alien cock. "I gotch you" yelled lizard man". "No" said robot alien, and then the robot aliens cock started to eat lizard man.

I then hear a knock at the door, "Who is it! What do you want!" I yelled. Ueak crash then came into the room, he had a large cock and big feet. I took my fingers off the keyboard. "You are supposed to be in the other room fucking eachother. Ueak crash came closer. I closed my laptop.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join in" Ueak said. I thought for a moment, do I want to keep writing the story or do I want to fuck and be fucked by the hot ans sexy team guys.

"Ok" I said, and I bursted into the other room. It looked like a blood bath, no, it looked like a cum bath, an I wanted to join in the fun. I grabbed Uncle Dane. "What the fuck are you doing" He said, but before he could utter another word I stuffed my large cock insde his mouth, muffeling his voice.

I looked around, I could see the Red socut going through cock and ball touture with the blu heavy and medics pulling down on him. I could see the red sniper with his ginourmus man boobs blocking the portal to the penis people demention. I could see the lizard man being eaten by the robot alien. I looked down at uncle dane, and could see that he was sucking away at my delecious cock.

"Yeah Uncle Daddy" I yelled, "Suck it like your fucking hungry" and Uncle dane sucked harder and harder and harder, I was aboutn to com. But then I heard a decloak. I turned my head to see staryKrow, and he had a large cock with cumm driping from it. "Yes" I thought, I would be fucked by one of the most hottest spy mains in tf2.

I then heard and felt the cock slipp into my wide butthole, I moaned in pleasure. "Yes you like this" said Red soldier. The hot and sexy american stood over me like a tall stature of uncle sam, and then soldier took out his 30ninch cock.

Just then The Legendary pokimon from black and white, Reshiram and Zekrom brusted through the wall. I saw the large 140 inch cocks sticking up in the air. They had large veins on thier thicc cocks, and they both were using them to sword fight eachother. It was a cock fight.

"Hey" I yelled, "Fuck me". Reshiram turned his head toward me and then turend his whole body. He was standing over me whith his 140 inch cock, it looked bigger up close. I then bent over, I was ready for him to penetrate me, but instead of penetrating me he vored me!

I was falling down the long slimy neck of the beast, and then I hit the stomach. Reshiram looked larger on the inside and all I could see was the glowing stomach acid slowly disintagrating my skin. I tried to find a way out, it was a little dark but then I think I found the butthole. I tried crawling out but then I saw somone. It was satan!

"I have come here to fuck you" said satan. I was about to have the fight of my life, I had to keep satans large big boi cock away from my butthole. Satan then ran at me slamming his cock into my penis. I had to sword fight him with my enourmus cock. I treid to get my dick inside satan butthole but everytime he would use his epic doging skills to evade my cock.

The inside walls of reshirams stomach then started to cave in on themselves, and then a giant black cock bursted through. I climbed into the black cock, and I could sense that satan was following.

I felt the black cock come out of the body of reshiram, and then I saw cum u ahead. The cum blasted both me and satan out of the black cock. When we cam out we saw the dead body of reshiram wth a giant dick hole. Satan hade his back toward me so I went in for the butthoel, but then satan teliported behind me. "For hundreds of years I was stuck in that stomach" said satan, "Now that I am free, you will be my first victam".

Suddently Blu heavy picked up satan and snapped his back in half. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" yelled satan, and then heavy started to fuck satan. I looked around and I saw a giant human centipede form, it looked hot and sexy so I joined. I connected my mouth to blu scouts butthole, and then The Thruster connected his mouth my my butthole, and then we all started to walk around in circles, pissing and cumming in eachothers mouths.

Then Zekrom used his 140 inch cock to penetrate the entire human centipede, and we all flet the large thick cock go straight through our bodys. It was very painfull, and I could feel my insides rip from the tough skin of the cock.

I opened my eyes and I saw that the aliens were using their alien ship to fuck Zekrom. The alien ship used the remains of the Fuck Bots to make a large dildo, and then penetrated the pokimons butthole. Zekrom screamed and then the dildo shot out a cum laser.

The cum laser destroyed the pokimons insides and then Zekrom ezploded in cum flavored blood.

I departed from the human cintipede, and put my clothes back onn. I said goodbye to everyone but their was too much moaning going on so no one heard it. "Wait!" someone said, I turend around and it was Ueak Crash.

"What do you want" I said. "Before you go can we fuck?" asked Ueak Crash. I nodded and I untook off my clothes. Ueak Crash then used his feet tickle powers to tickle my feet, I laughed and he sped up. He then used his building powers to make a cock and ball tourture devicd. I inserted my magnum dong into the rope and I jumed. It was painfull bu the Ueak Cradsh start tro tickle feet and then stuffed Cupcakes in my peinis hole.

After some extrodaniary violent sex we then parted ways, I went back to my room. I opened my laptop, the google document was still opened, it said it was edited only five minuts ago. I contineued typing. I smiled, "That was awsome" I said to myself.

The lizard man tried to escape form the inside of the alien robot, but the robot alien had tiny little aliens tickling the lizard man. The lizard man was slowly was being digested by the acids being produced from the insides of the alien robot.

The suddently he could see dicks being stuck intot the robot aliens insides. Outside the Lazypurple, Red and Blu spy and Grizzly and Red Robot were fucking the alien robot. "Let me go faggots" said the alien robot. But the team guys and sezy youtubwers were still fucking and fucking and fucking.

Suddently someone came in…. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING!1" said a loud grandma like voice. Every one stopped and looked, it was the administrator. She looked around, there was cum, blood, drugs, dead robot and penis people bodies, dragon vibnrators , piss, bad dragon dildos, and other terrible shit.

Then The administrator said something unexpected, "why didnt oyu all invite me?!".


End file.
